luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Siren Sea
Stage-Select Name: Siren Sea Map Name: Siren Sea Summary *Difficulty: 10/10 *Recommended players: 2-8 *Time to Complete: ? min *Plot Summary: Guide To start off, it is recommended that you have healers. It would be best if there were Eirs with Moon Barrier and Light of Purification. The first part of the stage is just killing enemies that you find in chapter 4 legend. You will run into a Siren, who will cast the reverse status effect on anyone nearby and run (swim) off. Now, you must head west to find Kirk. At this point, it becomes an escort mission, where you must keep Kirk alive until he reaches his destination. At some point, when you are almost back to where you started, Kirk will stop, and you will have to fight off several waves of enemies. This includes Evil Eye Masters, which can do a lot of damage to Kirk. Try to lure them away from Kirk and kill them ASAP while healers concentrate on keeping Kirk alive. Once Kirk arrives at his destination, a portal will appear, and everyone must enter. From this point on, everyone will be teleported randomly to different islands. You will find in your inventory a Magic Flame. This item, when used, will end the island part of the stage. Do not use this until everyone is ready. This part of the stage focuses on collecting Clump of Volcanic Dust (henceforth known as dust). Their use will be discussed later. On these islands, you will find regular monsters. You may also occasionally run into a weaker Shaka or playful Sirens. The Playful Sirens will keep stunning you, so if you don't have any allies nearby to help you while you're trapped, you will probably need a dragon flute to kill them. The Shaka and Playful Sirens may drop a Resurrection Potion. You may use this right away to gain an extra life for this stage, although you may also give it to someone else, such as your Eir. Occasionally, meteors may also drop down if you idle too long on an island. To go to the next random island, you must kill all monsters on the stage, including the Tree Bombs and the Coconut Trees. As for the amount of dust to collect, 10 per person is a pretty safe number. It doesn't hurt to have more, although people who are familiar with the raid can save time by collecting less. Once everyone is ready, use the flame to recall everyone back to land. You must run back and forth to Kirk to transform the dust into Earplugs. Hotkey the Earplugs. Boss 3 Sirens The last part of this raid is the boss part. Once again, you will have to keep Kirk alive while he stands in the middle of the stage. Monsters, such as pirates and baby turtles will periodically spawn around him. Sirens will also play their music nearby. Whenever you see notes, you should use earplugs to prevent status effects, transformations or a deadly heart shaped instant death attack. White and purple notes will transform you into either a Turtle, Pang Pang or a very ugly Mong Mong. If you do get transformed, use an Earplug and try to run into another white/purple note to transform back. Light of Purification can be used to cure transformations and status effects. At this point, your party should split into two groups. One will be in charge of defending Kirk. This should include any healers you have. If there is only one healer, you may also want to have someone else help protect the healer so they can heal Kirk without interruptions. The other group should be hunters with good damage. They will go out to the corners of the stage to hunt down Sirens. As soon as a Siren is down, run back to the middle to help defend. One of the Sirens will now show up either at the top, left or right of Kirk. If an Eir with Moon Barrier is present, use it in front of the Siren to block her notes from hitting Kirk. Do about 1/3 of her HP in damage, and she will run off (it's impossible to kill her at this point, even if you do manage to bring her HP to 0). Now, repeat the previous steps until all 3 Sirens have escaped at least once. At some point, all 3 Sirens will spawn. At this point, you can kill the Sirens. The stage ends when all 3 Sirens are dead. =Strategy= *Concentrate all attacks to kill 1 Siren At a time. *Keep Kirk alive as you lose the round if he dies. Monsters Drops *Siren's Item box *Siren's Harp Other Notes *Kirk's HP tends to glitch, so sometimes it will look like his HP only heals up to 70~80% full. *Beginner parties tend to lose more often due to Kirk's death than having the party wiped out. Category:Episode 4 Legend